


Sunburn

by Amuly



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A UV-emitting alien sunburns Ianto, and Jack has to take care of him until he recovers. Jack, of course, does not sunburn - only tans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunburn

Ianto moaned. Jack’s slick fingers were moving over him, rubbing the cool, viscous liquid into his flesh.

“Ow! Careful!” Ianto hissed.

Behind him, Jack mumbled an apology. “Sorry, sorry. But if you had just run when I told you to, instead of staying with me…”

Ianto winced again, as Jack continued to apply liberal amounts of aloe lotion onto his back. Earlier that evening they had run into an alien that emitted concentrated flashes of UV light as some sort of defense mechanism. Ianto and Jack had been caught in the blast.

Jack, to Ianto’s infinite annoyance, hadn’t gotten burned at all. In fact, he managed to pick up a _tan_ from the bloody alien. Ianto, on the other hand, was now sunburned across his entire body. Tosh was already back at the hub, trying to figure out how the alien had managed to sunburn Ianto _through_ his clothing. She had mumbled something about the effect being “fascinating”. Honestly, at this point he didn’t even care, he just wanted the pain to _stop_.

“Ah, Jack, your arm…”

Jack mumbled an apology and lifted up the offending forearm, which had dragged, unlubricated by aloe, across a patch of Ianto’s sun burnt skin. “Alright, your back is covered.” Jack’s cool hands left Ianto, who whimpered at the loss. “Here, I’ve got the towel laid out next to you. Roll over and I’ll do your front.”

Gingerly, Ianto rolled over onto the towel, hissing as each drag of cloth over his skin stung like a thousand needles. Jack’s face swam into view, peering down at him concernedly. “You okay?”

Ianto winced as he settled into position on his back. “No, not really. Why do you ask?”

Jack tutted, but there was real concern in his eyes as he bent over the bottle of aloe lotion. Noticing it, Ianto gingerly raised a hand up, resting it on Jack’s arm. “I’m alright. Just hurts, is all.” He sighed, setting his hand back onto the towel. “And it’s frustrating. At this rate, I’ll be out of commission for a week, maybe two, unless Owen can dig up some sort of alien technology that’ll fix this.”

Jack’s hands had started their ministrations again, rubbing the aloe oh-so-gently into Ianto’s abused, bright red skin. “Once your skin blisters and then starts peeling, I have a lotion that’ll take care of all the dead skin in one treatment. But by then it’s more a matter of looks than it is pain.” He grimaced as Ianto flinched. Jack’s hands were rubbing aloe into his nipples, which had also managed to get sunburned.

“I didn’t even know nipples _could_ get sunburned.” Ianto moaned. “Sensitive…” he hissed.

Jack’s brow furrowed. “I know, sorry. I’m being as gentle as I can.” Even as he spoke, he poured another handful of aloe out onto Ianto’s chest.

“I feel like a sticky mess.”

A grin flickered over Jack’s face. “Well, what’s that phrase? A ‘hot mess’? Because you, Ianto Jones, are a ‘hot mess’.”

A small bubble of laughter forced its way past Ianto’s lips. “Remind me never to let you watch telly with me again.”

“And here, I was figuring that’s what we’d occupy ourselves with all week while you recovered. Since you can’t…” Jack’s hands were slowly making their way to Ianto’s hips, which were also sunburned – his hips, and everything contained on them.

Ianto whimpered as Jack’s hands slicked the cool aloe over his red, but entirely flaccid, penis. “I really _hate_ that alien. You sure you killed it?”

Jack nodded, expression somewhat nauseated as he concentrated on spreading the aloe over Ianto’s penis. “Dead, never to sunburn my beautiful Welshman’s pale skin again.”

Ianto groaned. “Jack, I’d kiss you if my lips weren’t sun burnt, too.”

They fell silent as Jack continued to rub the aloe down Ianto’s thighs, calves, and feet. When Jack had finished, he held up green-stained hands for Ianto to see. “Look like I’ve been having sex with a Venuvian.”

Ianto hummed, not bothering to ask if there were aliens on Venus or if the name was just a coincidence. Knowing Jack, he wouldn’t answer. Besides, Ianto was more focused on his decided _lack_ of ability to have sex at the moment. “I can’t even give you a hand job. _You_ can’t even give _me_ a hand job.”

Jack hummed, wandering into the bathroom to wash his hands. The aloe stood innocuously on the table. Ianto glared at it, as if it was the source of all his problems. The water ran in the bathroom as Jack scrubbed at his hands. Ianto listened for a moment, then when it turned off, said, “You know, if you want to go out this week,” Jack appeared in the doorway, wiping his hands with a hand towel. He wrinkled his nose at his still green-tinted palms. “I mean, get laid,” Ianto continued, “I’d understand. With me out of commission and all…” he sighed. “Two weeks, even just one, is a long time to wait. For you, at least.”

Ianto studiously ignored the bitter feel of jealousy that had taken up residence in his throat as he spoke. After all, Jack had needs, and Ianto understood that. It was just sex, whatever Jack would do without him this week. He would still come back to Ianto, in the end.

But Jack was walking over, frown on his face. “What? You think I can’t wait a fortnight?” He settled down next to Ianto on the bed, taking care not to jostle too much. Ianto twisted his neck as much as he could to see Jack propping himself up on an arm and looking at him curiously. “Ianto, I’ll wait for you to heal up.”

Ianto blushed, though he was certain the reddening of his cheeks wasn’t even visible under the sunburn. “It’s really all right. I mean, let’s face it Jack, you get ornery when we haven’t shagged in twelve hours. I don’t expect you to wait that long.” _Not like we’ve made any commitment, not like we’ve promised monogamy or even claimed to be in a relationship_.

The frown lines on Jack’s face deepened as Ianto spoke. “Ianto, I want to have sex all the time _with you_. If I can’t sleep with you…” he shrugged. “Waiting is no problem. Besides,” his expression lightened and he waggled his eyebrows at Ianto, “the sex we’ll have when you’re all healed up should be _explosive_.”

Ianto rolled his eyes, grinning – though if he was being honest, the grin was more at Jack’s words “ _with you_ ” – than at the prospect of mind-blowing sex.

  



End file.
